The Fallen
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: The story of Shade and Ix’s trials, before entering the Twilight Cage and after. The mysteries of The Argus Event, the colonies in the depths of space, and the hidden history of the ancient Echidnas. Sonic Chronicles Prequel. R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1 “Fog and Dusk”

The Fallen

Chapter 1 "Fog and Dusk"

_"One thing remains a certainty: at the height of their glory even they could not have foreseen their fate, or the speed of which it was delivered…"  
-Prof, Gerald Robotnik  
-The Forth Great Civilization_

They walked as night covered them, Ix in the front as his soldiers and Gizoids followed closely behind.

Shade was very skeptical about what was about to happen, I mean, this was to be the first attack since the war started.

"Lord Ix? Are you sure this is a wise decision? Yes we are at war, I understand this, but they'll be massacred by the Gizoids. There is no strategy; it's simply an unfair fight." Shade spoke her mind.

The old white haired echidna scoffed at her statement. "You are a lieutenant, not an advisor."

Shade, against her better judgment, kept her opinions to herself.

The Nocturnus were far more advanced over the other tribe, capable of powerful weaponry and things this age had not even dreamed about.

Their robots or 'Giziods' were perfect fighting machines.

They had gold color to them and were structured as an agile fighter, only made of metal.

Their helmets were curved up with a jewel in the center.

They walked in unison, obeying the Echidna leader to no end.

Ix himself, was older, he was tall and firm in stature, wearing purple garb and expensive looking robes.

His beard was long and his eyes were blue, he held a staff in his right hand.

Shade was much younger, the best of all the Nocturnus' warriors, and the most strategic and intellectual.

She was orange-ish peach in color and her bangs were long, hanging down over her headband.

Shade was always very opinionated; this was a good thing, except her opinions were never regarded as high as she thought they were.

Shade and the soldiers all wore grayish plated armor, the Nocturnus uniforms were very state of the art, and technology was embedded for convenience.

But, there was nothing good about what was about to happen, the Echidna tribes had been at war for a long time.

It started when Ix was appointed as Overlord, and it had not stopped since.

The other tribe was primitive, though each warrior was stronger and more brutal then the Nocturnus soldiers, maybe with the exception of Shade.

The Nocturnus soldiers were a lot more reliant on their technology.

It was only now that Ix had gathered enough robots to meet them in combat; that there looked to be an end to the war coming.

The sheer number of them was astounding.

The night was cold, and the air was full of a grayish fog that made it hard to see.

"The night has given us cover, Pachacamac's tribe will soon be destroyed, and I will finally have victory." Ix thought to himself.

The army was quick footed and so were the soldiers.

Shade had an uneasy feeling in her heart, something about this didn't seem right.

The island's terrain was very easy, and the area around them was beautiful.

The trees were alive and the grass was smooth.

It was dark out; their way was lit with lanterns as they approached the temple.

The temple was glorious, perfectly sculpted with seven mysterious stones at the top of them, except for one which was larger in size and placed in the center.

There was a great stairway up to it.

The other tribe was camped out there for the day, many of them wearing necklaces and tribal wear.

They were all asleep, until the sound of the robot's sensors, awoke a young girl of the other tribe.

"…what was that." the girl said.

She looked deeply into the bushes, where Ix and his company were currently hiding.

"She spotted us, do away with her." Ix commanded in a loud whisper.

Shade was outraged. "We were to attack their army, not their citizens, that was the plan."

"Plans have changed Shade; we won't have the element of surprise." Ix growled.

The girl looked terrified; she saw the cold eyes of the Nocturnus robot creations.

"AMBUSH! AMBUSH!" Tikal shouted, she looked scared to death. "Father! Father!"

Everyone turned their heads, the eyes of each Gizoid glowed, ready for combat.

Ix stepped out in front, seeing this as a good opportunity to better his tribe's image.

All the Echidnas of the other tribe were alerted and on their guard, holding countless spears and shields.

"Pachacamac! Your tribe is to surrender under the Nocturnus tribe! Or the war will have a lot of casualties!" Ix commanded.

"Strange he's being merciful now," Shade thought to herself. "But he must know what he's doing."

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2 “Backing Down”

Chapter 2 "Backing Down"

Ix saw no sign of the other Tribe's leader, the other army just stood there, like they were statues.

Tikal had run off, so everyone assumed they were waiting for her to contact her father.

The Echidna Lord stood there with impatience. "Why is your leader making me wait? What am I to him? A child?!"

Shade stood in a battle stance, and following her example, the soldiers did the same.

Finally, Pachacamac approached him.

Pachacamac was a red furred echidna, wearing jewels, charms, and feathers, he too held a staff.

"I will give in to your demands." Pachacamac said.

Both tribes gasped, Pachacamac and Ix had been battling back and forth since they could remember.

"I'm glad you've finally decided to be reasonable." Ix said with a smile.

"However," Pachacamac interrupted him. "You and your army, are to take the chaos emeralds, they have been nothing but a nuisance to our tribe."

Pachacamac's Tribe was terrified, the Chaos Emeralds were not a thing to haggle and trade or give away.

It was said, the sacred stones were entrusted to Pachacamac's tribe since the very beginning of their history.

Pachacamac never specifically addressed weather or not he wanted his tribe to have the duty or not, so everyone there was now taken back by his statement.

Ix looked very pleased.

"Maybe the Chaos Emeralds were too difficult for your tribe to handle, I'm sure the Nocturnus will have an easy enough time of it," Ix stepped forward. "We will gladly take the Sacred Stones off your hands."

Shade was bewildered, she came expecting a massacre, but what she saw was the other tribe completely backing down to his demands.

"Was it out of fear?" she couldn't help but wonder. "I can't understand it; the Emeralds must have done something to make Pachacamac's Tribe afraid of the stones."

Ix's soldiers were all cheering, as Pachacamac's warriors all kneeled, obeying their leader.

Little Tikal, ran up and held on to her father's leg.

Ix and his army walked up the stone stairs of the temple, coming for the Chaos Emeralds.

The Gizoids ran up quickly, and Shade and the soldiers followed directly after Lord Ix.

The temple had a large stone roof with pillars at each end; there were seven around the temple with jewels at the top of them.

And in the center, where they now stood, a brilliant, perfectly crafted glowing emerald was set in the middle.

This they called The Master Emerald, and the controller of the emeralds.

The emeralds were capable of great power, and with all seven, one could harness this power.

Everyone there was entrained by the bright glow of the gem, Pachacamac's tribe staid away a close distance.

just then, Shade noticed something amiss, the chaos emeralds all seemed to be connecting with one another, a bright laser-pointed-type light, started channeling through them, like a glowing chain reaction was about to happen.

The Master Emerald was now bright so you could hardly see.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Ix exclaimed.

They felt the ground breaking apart, except for where they stood.

There was a cracking noise as they saw the very earth being cut around the temple.

The emeralds started floating, moving around the temple quickly; it was amazing, but terrifying.

The temple split apart from Angel Island completely, levitating into the sky.

A lot of the Giziods fell as the pressure of the Island climbing into the sky got worse and worse.

Shade held on for dear life, clutching on to the pillar.

The emeralds descended down to the island, but there was a green glow around the temple.

The temple was preserved, and a huge amount of area around it, and everyone on the temple who had enough time to hold on were safe.

The ground underneath, was mostly preserved.

It was now obvious though; the chaos emeralds had caused it.

And everything went black…as they were taken into the depths of space.

"AAARRRRGGGGUUUUSSSSS…"

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3 “About the Cage”

Chapter 3 "About the Cage"

"Argus…"

Everyone opened their eyes, and what they saw was not something they expected.

There was a pure black sky; full of stars…they were in space.

There were about a few miles of land collected as the piece of the Island separated.

"CURSE YOU PACHACAMAC! You planned for this to happen!" Ix screamed.

Shade rubbed her eyes.

She'd held on so tightly, the stone had marks on it.

"Lord Ix, where are we?" Shade said; alarmed seeing the stars.

The soldiers turned their electronic lights on, so they could see in the darkness.

It was so very dark out, you could barely see the faces of the others, and the stars were out but not nearly bright enough for them to see well.

"Pachacamac has used the chaos emeralds against us." Ix said gravely.

The soldiers all looked panicked, saying things like, "What are we to do?" and "how can we live out here?"

"You need not worry." an Echidna spoke.

Ix turned his attention to the one who spoke.

"Nestor! You traitor! Why are you here?!" Ix spoke out.

Shade watched with full attention, Nestor the Wise had come with them.

"I may not have gone along with your war, but I am still loyal to The Nocturne," Nestor said.

The echidna looked about the age of Ix, but he was stronger in build, and wore older garb.

"I am here, to see our Tribe does not die out." said Nester.

"YOU MEAN YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN?!" Ix screeched, stomping his foot.

Nestor stood there as Ix yelled at him, with perfect composure.

"I never supported the Rebellion, you selfishly split the Echidnas up and launched them into war," Nestor spoke.

"So that justifies this?!" said Shade.

"No child, I suppose it doesn't, but in a way, I suppose you might say I let the war end," said Nestor. "You don't have to worry though; we will only need to wait until we enter The Twilight Cage."

"What is The Twilight Cage?" Shade asked.

"The Twilight Cage is a Prison Dimension," said Nestor. "It's about a few hours away from now, though you can't feel it, the Chaos Emerald energy around the temple is pushing us into it."

"But how?" Shade said. "Will it destroy us?"

"Quite the contrary," Nester said. "You see, when the piece of the Island we are currently inhabited on, is pushed into the wormhole, we will enter The Twilight Cage. The Cage is a dimension unaffected by space and time, we will not need to worry about dying, for time won't move, and your bodies will not age. There will be no need for water; we can live without the problems of mortal life, though at the same time, it's a curse, for we will never be able to leave the cage."

Ix smacked Nestor down.

The soldiers all whispered to one another.

Nestor looked as if he saw it coming.

"You worm! How did you know this? And why were you all right with it?!" Ix shouted.

"Because, you were going to kill the Knuckles tribe, without warning, I knew of the ambush as well. You turned on your people for your own gain." Nestor said.

"And you didn't?!" Shade said. "At least he cared enough for our tribe, you claim to be loyal and yet you let this happen to all of us?!"

Nestor sighed. "I feel no more need to explain myself to you all, you obviously don't care, but never the less, what's done is done, we are to enter The Twilight Cage,"

Shade looked up into the sky, it was beautiful, and there was something very ominous about it.

Shade sighed. "What is to be done Lord Ix? What are your orders?"

Ix looked lost in a dream, he never fathomed this happening, and now all the soldiers were relying on him.

"If it is true, we only have a few hours before we hit the cage, we must prepare for it." Ix said gravely. "If there is no avoiding this happening, I want to find a way to unlock the secret of it; our tribe MUST be allowed to Mobious again. Have the strongest of the scouts assigned to holding the temple together, we don't want it destroyed by the impact so see if they can find some way to support the weight of the roof. The most intelligent are to watch closely when we hit the wormhole, have the Giziods scan and take pictures; they're machines and should have the ability to store a few simple snapshots of the wormhole for us to study later. You Shade, you make sure you are in a safe place when we're impacted."

Shade nodded and immediately began carrying out her orders.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4 “Entering the Cage”

Chapter 4 "Entering the Cage"

The night was cold…but there was no air.

The blackening sky overhead was enough to dishearten anyone; most of the soldiers were feeling the tension.

Ix was emotionless, his cold heart feeling nothing but anger.

Shade was trying to keep her composure around the troops that looked up to her.

Nestor sighed. "It's no use, we're going to hit it, weather or not you study and take pictures of it."

"Shut up traitor! Its better then-" as Ix spoke; he was interrupted by an unbelievably strong force.

He felt like he was being pulled frontward.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Shade warned.

Everybody clutched onto something, and the ones with duties readied to fulfill them.

"By the soles of the ancient kings…" Shade said in surprise.

Something opened up in front of them, a light in the darkness, like a lighthouse beacon in a stormy sea.

It was of all colors and shades of purple imaginable, stars surrounding it, like a giant looking glass.

It swirled and connected with the other colors, as the white stars seemed to jump in-between them.

They were looking at the wormhole, The Twilight Cage.  
The land was being drawn to it; parts of the bottom were breaking off of it due to the force.

The purplish hue lit up the black sky, and as they came closer to it, they found they could barely see.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Nestor warned them. "It's like being too close to the sun; the blinding light will ruin your eyes!"

Everybody obeyed, except for Ix.

Ix was too drawn to it, it was so magnificent looking.

But Nestor was right in his warning.

Ix let out a bellowing scream as he held his hands over his eyes.

His blue eyes lost touch as normal people looked, a blue rim of light blue was created around them, and his pupils disappeared.

Nestor growled. "Ix you fool! You don't look at pure light!"

But Ix was in too much pain to pay any heed.

For an hour, they held on for their lives, trying to stay on the temple ground.

Then it all got quiet.

They felt the force had stopped, and one by one let go, each still had their eyes closed.

"The force is gone, thus, we have already entered The Cage." Nestor gave the go ahead.

Shade was shaking; she of all people was in the most danger when they were being pulled in, for she didn't have a good grasp on the temple.

She was lucky enough to have survived the dangerous venture in.

Everyone opened their eyes.

The cage had a luminescent, bluish purple sky in the depths of space, covered with a purple sun which they thought to be the Cage's entrance.

It was now far enough away to look at it without harming your eyes.

The island now stayed in place, unmoving.

The only thing that shifted was the starry sky.

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5 “Traveling to the Next Colony”

Chapter 5 "Traveling to the Next Colony"

"Nestor you rat, you will pay for this." Ix said.

Ix had stopped screaming about ten minutes ago.

He tried to see out of his eyes, and to his surprise, he could.

Though, there seemed a different appearance to them, he saw as you and I could see, but, as if he were wearing a screen over his eyes, everything was either blue, or purple.

His eyes were scary looking, pure white with a blue rim around them, nobody could tell where his eyes were directed.

"Can you see, Lord Ix?" Shade asked.

"Yes, though oddly." Ix snorted. "My eyes seem to have changed."

Shade cringed; his eyes were so very cold now.

The soldiers were exploring on their own, there were only a few miles of land and they weren't sure what was spared after that.

"Did anybody hear the word, 'Argus'?" Ix asked.

A few soldiers stopped to listen; the whole place was silent after he had said that.

"What is this, 'Argus' Nestor?" Shade said.

Nestor shrugged his shoulders. "I wish I could tell you, I heard the word too, it gave me a foul feeling."

Ix stood up. "Alright, if we're to live here, we need to make arrangements."

As Ix was about to continue, one of the soldiers who'd been exploring started calling out to him. "LORD IX! LORD IX! THERE ARE COLONIES!!"

Shade gasped. "Is this true?"

The soldier kneeled. "I swear it ma'am. South on the other side, you can see one of them."

The Giziods all stood at attention, as the soldiers ran unorganized towards it.

There in the purple mists, was another island.

It looked like it was made of stone and rock, like a meteor.

There were mountains and it was much larger then their island.

It was very blunt looking, a brown world.

"Is there a way we can travel there?" Ix said, turning to Shade.

Shade was actually happy to be called upon, even in pressing situations; for Ix rarely sleeked advice from lower officers.

She looked from side to side, they were the closest they could get to it, and the other island was pretty noticeable where they stood.

"Do our Gizoids provide any other functions?" Nestor asked. "Like say, grappling hooks?"

The soldiers exchanged looks, and then turned facing the robots.

"I believe so, it's a little risky though," Shade said. "We should take the best of the Giziods if we're going into unfamiliar territory."

"I'm coming as well." Nestor said.

Ix growled. "Give me one good reason I should even allow you to live?!"

"I know a great deal about a lot of things, I may be able to assist you," Nestor said. "Either way, the offer's on the table."

Ix didn't look like he was taking to the idea, but Nestor did have a lot of knowledge of stuff like this.

He nodded, and immediately three Giziods were brought before them.

Two of them were very different from the usual Giziods, they're crownpiece to their armored heads were in different shapes, one was blue the other was red, the last one, tan.

Shade approached a machine and grabbed its metal hand.

Ix and Nestor did the same to the other two robots.

"Scylla, Charyb, and Emeral," Shade said, addressing the robots, and then pointing to the colony. "Use your grappling hooks to take us there."

Scylla Charyb and Emeral were very unique compared to the other Gizoids.

For one, they could speak in a monotonic voice.

Emeral was the exception; he could not speak in any language, but was the most powerful machine ever created.

Every attempt to recreate his design wound up second to him.

Scylla and Charyb, had personalities, but because of this, it provided a distraction to them, hindered them in a manner of speaking.

Emeral did not have this problem.

Created by the Echidnas long ago, these three were the only designs to be perfected.

Ix valued them very highly.

The robots were very impressive, they stuck their hands out in unison, and released a wire attached to a hook, then fired it.

They had perfect aim as well.

The three Echidnas made sure they were holding the robots securely.

Shade looked back at the soldiers. "Do not worry, we will be back soon. See to it a camp is built, it's apparent that we're to stay here a while."

The Gizoids all backed up, then quickly the Echidnas felt themselves rushing through the purplish sky.

Ix was not concerned about his safety because he had a large confidence in his people's machines.

Nestor however, couldn't help but close his eyes, he was a lot older then the others and he didn't want to be dropped.

There was a snap, and the robots let go of the wire.

They felt gravity pull them down to the island.

Shade planted her feet into the ground firmly, examining the surrounding areas.

The Gizoids stood alert.

Ix's eyes were making it hard on him, everything was a scary blue.

Nestor was festinated.

This colony was made of a brown clay-like stone, shaped in different ways with walls of dust and dirt.

It wasn't a very pretty place at any rate.

Nestor leaned over, his knee on the ground, and he picked up a rock.

"ASTOUNDING!" Nestor said in high spirits. "This is unlike anything I've ever seen, there are rings in it like a tree, yet it's as hard as a diamond!"

Ix grunted. "I don't want to go on any scavenger hunt Worm, I want to know-"

Ix had started his sentence, but was interrupted by a weird sounding voice.

It sounded like a person behind a wall was talking in a deep tone. "…Who are you?"

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6 “The Kron”

Chapter 6 "The Kron"

The creature staring at them was made completely of rock and stone, its fists were large and rough, short and stout, but very strong.

"Weird looking creatures, you are." the rock monster said.

Shade stood in front of Ix, ready to defend if necessary.

"I can't believe this!" Nestor said. "Are your kind the current inhabitants of this island?"

"We are, yes," the rock monster said, looking them over closely. "And intruding, you are."

"pardon us, we were only curious," said Nestor. "This colony is astounding!"

"It appears like a bunch of rocks to me…" Shade muttered.

Ix was disturbed from the very moment he spotted the rock creature.

But, it also intrigued him.

"I am Lord Ix, I demand to be brought before your highest authority," Ix said, sounding very important in tone and speech.

The rock monster scoffed.

"Demands, you make? Pft! Weird, you really are," it said. "But curious, I am. Take you to Foreman Krag, I will,"

The rock creature led them a long way, they of course followed alertly behind him.

Shade didn't know what it was about Ix, but ever since he led them on the attack in the first place, she felt a great uneasiness.

The Gizoids were quiet; they looked both ways a lot, keeping their protective programming intact.

The rocks were smooth to walk upon; it didn't feel like you were stepping on rock at all, it felt like you were walking on smooth wood.

Nestor could not stop himself from taking everything in; this old Echidna had not been so excited in a long time.

After a while of walking, the four of them and the Gizoids, were at the door of what seemed like a cave.

"In, you will go," the creature said, signaling them with his big hand to enter in.

Ix puffed out his chest in a lordly manner, bearing his staff in his hand.

The cave was not all that bright, but there seemed to be a day-like light when you stepped inside.

There, was the leader of the rock monsters, sitting on a chair of stone that looked to be built into the cave itself.

"Explanation, I ask for," the leader said, his voice was burlier then the others.

The creature that led them in nodded his head. "Trespassers, they are, wanted to see you, they did,"

Foreman Krag thought this situation was questionable, Ix's movements and way about him, seemed threatening.

But when he turned his head to Shade, she seemed to peek his interest.

"Who are you?" asked Foreman Krag.

"I am the great Lord Ix, master of the Echidnas," said Ix in a booming voice.

"Echidnas? Heard of you, I haven't," said Foreman Krag. "Funny, you look to me. But she is, not so much,"

Shade was uncomfortable; she couldn't tell if these beings were friends or foes.

"The Kron, WE are, weapon specialists, we are. Great builders, we have always been. Even before, the day Argus, happened," said Foreman Krag.

Nestor's eyes opened up. "Yes! You know of this 'Argus'? It would please us if you could tell us everything you know,"

"Not trust worthy, you may be," said Foreman Krag. "New to The Cage, you are? New to us, maybe new to trust,"

"Trustworthy?" Ix gritted his teeth. "It shouldn't pay you any mind! We don't wish to join up with you,"

"Hasty you are, unwise, unwise indeed," said Foreman Krag. "You are not to be told a thing,"

Ix's approach seemed to change. "Forgive me, we arrived only today,"

"HUH! Today? What is a day? No such thing," said Foreman Krag. "No such thing,"

Shade did not feel it was her place to speak, but Ix's aggressive behavior was proving a hindrance on them.

"Sir, I am Shade of the Nocturne," said Shade. "We are friendly people, if you give us information, we will not betray you in any way, you have our loyalty,"

Ix felt an arrogant annoyance since Shade spoke out of term.

Foreman Krag put his rocky hand to his chin. "Interested, we are. Other colonies, selfish and arrogant they are, if a new one there is, in our favor, your friendship is,"

Shade's eyes perked up, Nestor hung on every word.

"But proof, I must have, trust YOU girl, I do, them, not so much," said Foreman Krag. "Loyalty I want, proof I require,"

Foreman Krag nodded. "An offering of friendship, I want,"

Nestor smiled. "And you will have it!"

Shade and Ix looked back at him.

The massive Kron creatures were staring at him.

"As proof Echidnas are mostly friendly," said Nestor. "I will spend every waking day telling you of far off places, stories, things I examined, things your planet has probably never seen or heard of before. I am a professor, researcher, and scientist, and I have a lot to offer your people, unknown knowledge to your species,"

Foreman Krag looked very interested. "Pleased with this I am, have not heard many new things in a long time. In return, a house you will receive on this colony of the Kron,"

Nestor was completely in agreement, kneeled, and stood next to him.

"Yes, Echidnas, I see as, 'semi good' creatures, weird you are, but wise, I can see some of you are," said Foreman Krag. "Leave in peace, return, you other two, can. Though The Kron, wish for privacy. Return when you wish, but attacked by Kron warriors, you will not be, I will promise. Information I will give, to this, 'professor' of sorts, he is the one, I will trust,"

Ix was pleased Nestor would not longer be a thorn in his side, at the same time he had dominance in mind, and the fact Nestor was going to be the only one told these secrets, bothered him.

From the way he was speaking, Shade came to the conclusion, this 'Foreman Krag' probably would have attacked The Nocturne tribe without hesitation if they noticed their new colony.

They seemed very fast in action.

Finding this colony was probably a great deal of luck.

But on top of all that being on her mind, she couldn't help but wonder what this 'Argus' really was.

End chapter


End file.
